Screening and brief intervention (SBI) is an effective approach for addressing unhealthy alcohol use, however evidence regarding drug SBI is still emerging. The U.S. Preventive Services Task Force (USPSTF) has stated that evidence for drug SBI is insufficient to assess the balance of benefits and harms of screening adolescents, adults, and pregnant women for illicit drug use. A careful analysis of recent high-quality research is needed to identify under what circumstances and clinical settings drug SBI is effective and to direct the next generation of drug SBI research. NIDA has recently funded 8 randomized controlled trials whose results are now emerging. Critical analysis and dissemination of findings from these studies will provide important contributions to the research agendas of agencies such as NIDA and aid in the development of policies regarding how unhealthy drug use is addressed in clinical settings. The International Network on Brief Interventions for Alcohol and Other Drugs (INEBRIA) is the only organization in the world dedicated to the study of SBI research. INEBRIA's 2015 meeting in Atlanta will mark the 2nd time in the organization's 12 year history that the conference will be held in the U.S. The timing is ideal for sharing results of the recent NIDA- funded RCTs and involving young U.S. investigators and seasoned SBI investigators from around the globe in a discussion of lessons learned and next steps in drug SBI research. The goal of this INEBRIA Drug SBI Research Conference is to review the state-of-the-science regarding drug SBI implementation, with an eye towards both identifying answers regarding the efficacy of drug SBI and generating new research questions. The meeting will: (1) support the development of U.S. guidelines regarding use of SBI for drugs in clinical settings by (a) communicating the latest research findings regarding the efficacy of drug SBI, (b) publishing the abstracts of the meeting's presentations in an open access journal, and (c) identifying research questions that will direct next steps in research regarding drug SBI; (2) review emerging research findings regarding technology-based interventions for drug SBI, and (3) engage junior researchers from a variety of health professions in drug SBI research and provide them with mentoring opportunities. Achieving these aims will provide a help to involve more high-quality investigators in drug SBI research, advance the sharing of cutting edge drug SBI research ideas and disseminate the latest drug SBI findings worldwide, providing a unique opportunity to advance the field.